1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a distribution control apparatus, a distribution control method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent widespread use of the Internet, cloud computing has been used in various fields. Cloud computing is a service utilization pattern in which a user uses a service (i.e., a cloud service) provided by a server on the Internet using a communication terminal connected to the Internet and pays for the service.
A video-data distribution service is typically provided by distributing, to a communication terminal, converted video data obtained by converting video data into a data format that allows distribution using a video compression technique. An architecture making use of such a technique as described above to distribute a video content through remote interaction, for example, is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5451397. This architecture interactively distributes consecutive video frames to a device.
However, the conventional technique is disadvantageous in that, when user's operation entered (hereinafter, “user's operation input”) by handwriting to a communication terminal, to which a video is interactively distributed, is accepted during a conference, the user's operation input cannot be viewed after the conference is closed.
Therefore, there is a need for a distribution control apparatus, a distribution control method, and a computer program product for increasing convenience by displaying an operation input even after a video distribution is completed.